HappygoLucky
by Yuriko Tsukino
Summary: Little song fic that takes place during the BIG BREAK UP. A little teary at first, but a good ending. I don't own SM!


Love  
  
All my love is yours  
  
Of this I was so sure  
  
But I guess I neer saw it comn' baby  
  
Acting. Depression.  
  
That was all Usagi had known for almost a month now. Part of her wanted to blame it all on Chibi Usa; the same part that didn't want to be a Sailor, that was always picking fights with Rei, and the one that wanted to stay a little kid instead of taking on the responsibilites of Sailor Moon or that of any normal teenager for that matter. The other half, however, could never do such a thing. Deep in her heart, Usagi knew she loved Chibi Usa, and Mamo-chan. That was the part that hurt the worst. The one that loved them both more than anything on earth, more than life itself. Even now, even after how he had suddenly dumped her, Usagi still felt the deepest love for him possible, and she knew that would never change. The only thing that gave her hope was Chibi Usa. If Chibi Usa were able to come back from the future, then that meant they would still be together someday. The problem, though, was it didn't feel like it.  
  
So, everyday after a sleepless night of tears, Usagi got out of bed and went to school, pretending nothing was wrong. While she still loved Mamo- chan, she was still in pain, and making him think she could get along fine without him, rubbing it in his wonderful, handsome face, making him hurt too, was the only way she could make it through a full day without completely breaking down. As long as Chibi Usa remained with them, Usagi knew everything would be o.k.  
  
But now I'm over the surprise  
  
I'm wearn' this disguise  
  
So everyone can think I'm havn' fun baby  
  
The world only sees me smilin'  
  
But no one knows the truth every night  
  
Usagi was pretty sure Ami knew, or at least suspected she was only acting. But that was Ami. She was empathetic like that. She could sense your emotions from a million miles away. It was kind of comforting to know that if she realy needed it, Ami would be there as always, with a shoulder to cry on and a willing ear. That was one of Usagi's favorite things about Ami. It was no wonder the heart snatchers had gone after her that time. She had the purest heart possible in a human.  
  
It was obvious, too, that Luna knew. She slept in Usagi's room, and could her the sobs she tried to muffle with her pillow. She had tried to help, but even with Chibi Usa, her hope for the future, Usagi was inconsolable, and slept only a little, and only after thouroly soaking her pillow each night.  
  
Lucky for her though, Minako, even if she was the Senshi of love was pretty dense in matters of the heart, as usual, Rei was too busy teasing her to notice, and while Makoto might have had some idea that she was faking, she didn't let on.  
  
And they call me  
  
Happy-go-lucky  
  
but they don't know  
  
my heart is dyn' in side  
  
a smile's a frown turned upside down  
  
I do my happy -go-lucky so well  
  
I'm even fooln' myself  
  
Day after agonizing day, Usagi kept up the routine, afraid that if she let it down for even a moment, she would completely fall apart. Finnaly, about a week after the one month aniversery of the big break up, Usagi thought she had things put together at last. The days were still torcher; she still was putting on an act, but it didn't take so much effort. She was finnaly coming to terms, and was ready to wait patiently for her Mamo-chan to come back to her.  
  
But then Setsuna came.  
  
I'm sorry, but I need to take Chibi Usa back to where she belongs.  
  
The words replayed themselfs in all their horror over and over in Usagi's mind as she ran through the park, trying to find a secluded place in which to release her tears.  
  
Will I see her again? Usagi had asked. Setsuna hessitated. Something she never did. The look in her eyes was all Usagi needed. She turned and ran, and hadn't stopped since.  
  
Now, in the park, huddled under a cherry tree, Usagi cried. She cried as she never had before. With every sob, she felt her heart break.  
  
but now  
  
I put it to the test  
  
I know it's for the best  
  
the fact is it's good you  
  
walked out on me baby  
  
Sitting under the cherry tree, Usagi felt a tummalt of conflicting emotions. On one hand, she wanted to kell Mamouro with her bare hands. On the other, she wanted to kiss him, do anything to make him come back to her. But, a small, teensy part of her thought it was for the best. Yes, she loved them both more than life itself, but she also knew she would never have what it took to take care of Chibi Usa. She might love the little brat to pieces, but she didn't know how to raise a family. She was considered lucky to make it through a day without causing major damage; how could she last forever taking care of Chibi Usa?  
  
The thought only made her cry more.  
  
I'm over the surprise  
  
Ive learned how to survive  
  
without you in my life  
  
so why am I still talkn bout you baby  
  
The world only sees me smiln'  
  
but no one knows the truth every night.  
  
Then there was Mamo-chan. Her love. Her life.  
  
He didn't love her anymore. She would never be close to him, she would never feel his kiss, hear him tease her in his loving way. At that moment, she would have given anything to hear him call her Odanga Atama again.  
  
Usagi felt a presence above her. Looking up, what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Dark blue eyes looked back at her from behind black bangs. They looked angry, and, at the same time, sad.  
  
Mamouro was about to speak but Usagi cut him off.  
  
"Chibi Usa is gone."  
  
Here eyes well up with a fresh round of tears. Looking away, Usagi burried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her near. Then, a choaked sob.  
  
all my love was yours . . .  
  
of this I was so sure . . .  
  
and I see the mornin light  
  
I put on this front of sun  
  
it's all i have to protect my pride  
  
its all i've got, this darkened smile  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want it like this. I was only trying to protect you two."  
  
His voice was hoarse, and Usagi could feel his tears dripping onto her head. She turned, burrowing her head in his chest like she used to. Even if it was only this one time, this one last time . . .  
  
Usagi weighed her options. This may be her last chance near Mamouro. Then again, he said he was trying to protect her . . .  
  
Usagi streatched up her neck, and kissed Mamouro on the cheek. Their eyes met. He pulled her closer.  
  
It wasn't much, but it was all Usagi needed. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they continued to cry together.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shout from a little distance away. It was a verry familiar voice.  
  
"What are you too crying for?!" The owner of the voice, a tiny, pink projectil, was suddenly on top of the tear stained couple, bowling them both over.  
  
"Chibi Usa?" Mamo-chan looked up at the pink-haired girl.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi hugged her so hard her face turned red.  
  
Setsuna, Ami, and Luna appeared above them.  
  
"I told you it would work," Setsuna said.  
  
"You had this planned?!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Yes. We had to find a way to get you two back together, and this was the only way to do it," Ami said.  
  
"It was Setsuna's idea," Luna added.  
  
Usagi stood up and hugged her friends. "Thank you," she whispered in Setsuna's ear.  
  
"Now, don't you two ever scare me like that again!" the gaurdian of time said. "It is verry hard to go against destany, but it can be done, and you two are famouse for it! You had better never hurt her again, Momouro, or you won't live to see another day!"  
  
"Don't worry, Setsuna. I'll take good care of Odanga Atama," Mamo-chan said, and with that he leaned down to kiss Usagi. 


End file.
